


Sam’s Diary

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Emancipation, Between Two Fires, Proving Ground, and MeridianSUMMARY: Sam’s Diary





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Sam's Diary

##  Sam's Diary

##### Written by Andromedala   
Comments? Write to us at [watching_you@walla.com](mailto:watching_you@walla.com)

  * SPOILERS: Emancipation, Between Two Fires, Proving Ground, and Meridian 
  * SUMMARY: Sam’s Diary 
  * RATING: PG 



* * *

_You will not believe what happened yesterday. I was on a mission to a planet that was ruled by people called the Shavadai. They were Moguls and thought of women as objects or unintelligent animals. At first I thought that my teammates would stick up for me but boy was I wrong. Daniel was the one who suggested that I play along and act like their women did. I had to wear a tight low-cut blue dress. The way Jack, Daniel and Teal’c stared at me, I felt so cheap. After Jack had finished looking at me he called me Samantha in his usual sarcastic tone, I wanted to die. And when I looked into Daniel’s eyes he simply suggested that I stay inside and out of male view. Teal’c said nothing; he just stood there. My friends betrayed me.  Then one of the local men kidnapped me, brought me to another tribe and he bought me. I befriended one of the women there named Niyah, she was set to marry a man from another tribe but she was in love with the man who had kidnapped me. Strange huh? So I did some hero stuff, didn’t work. Then the testicular side of SG-1 came to my rescue but then we had to save Niyah so we went back only to find out that she had been marked for death. So I had to engage in hand-to-hand combat with the chief who had “bought” me. He put up a good fight but I went all Xena on him. Holy Hannah, I kicked ass. I set all the women free from oppression and they praised me. I was a hero in their eyes and my teammates were so ashamed of themselves._

_Dear Diary,_

    Narim warned us about his government’s plan to send a bomb through our stargate. We found out that they had made a deal with the Goa’uld. We tried to stop them and the Goa’uld attacked Tollana. Narim is now officially MIA. I miss him so much. He cared for me and I couldn’t save him. He stayed on his planet as the Goa’uld set it on fire. When I look at the night sky I wonder if he is out there. I’ve asked myself why would the Curia do such a thing. Making deals with the Goa’uld is always a bad idea. Narim, I love you.

_Dear Diary,_

_We had to train some recruits today and Jack was a little tough on them, we did eat lunch together. It’s the first time that we have really spent time together lately. Other than when I was being stunned by intars. Jennifer Hailey was one of the lieutenants; she’s like a mini-me. Very analytical, strong smart just like me. I think that it is funny that Satterfield has a crush on Daniel; she shot me because she thought he could never be a Goa’uld. Tomorrow we are staging this fake foothold situation, Daniel is going to get it._

_Dear Diary,_

_Daniel is gone. I am so depressed, I tried to talk to Teal’c and Jack but they just gave me the cold shoulder. I couldn’t bear to watch him die like that. I take comfort in the fact that he ascended before death so his spirit is out there somewhere, with Narim. It seems like everyone I love leaves me, my mother, my father, Narim and now Daniel._

I need a time to heal, a time to feel, a time to separate fake and real, a time of peace, wind in the trees, a time to watch the deep blue seas

_This will be my last entry for a while so until then._

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> August 7, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
